undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 82
This is Issue 82 of Fear The Living, titled A Touch Of Fear..... This is the fourth issue of Arc #11. Issue 82 Logan Kent's POV I haven’t even moved an inch since I spotted the bandits marching towards the Lab. They all have giant guns, hell some even have grenade launchers, and they even have a bunch of trucks compared to our no cars. I move my scope around them quickly, until I spot one that seems to be the leader, he’s just like X described him, even with that arrogant face sewn on him. Wolf. This is my chance, I could easily take out a couple of bandits, buy us some time to get the hell out of here. But, I just can’t take any more lives, not after Superior. But Ken said that what I did was okay, that it was justified. But it doesn’t make it any more wrong, I’m not a judge, jury, or an executioner, I don’t have the right to kill any one. No, I do, they have taken more lives from us than ever, they deserve it. I know if I pull the trigger I’m going down a dark path, I’ll never be the same. But I want this, yet I don’t. I look at the bandits again, they stopped in the middle of the woods, and about ten or twelve of them raise their grenade launchers, all aiming at the same spot, The Lab. This is my chance, I have to take it. I point my scope at the closest bandit, line up my sights with his forehead, and I pull the trigger, and watch as the bullet wound forms on his head, and he slumps down. I point the scope to the next bandit, and I give him the same fate as the last one. I turn my scope to Wolf, this is my chance, I can take him out, and buy us as much time as we can buy. I line up the scope to his forehead, and wrap my finger around the trigger, but just as I’m about to pull the trigger a bullet rings out, but it didn’t come out of my rifle. I quickly fall to my side as I feel something slice through my arm. It takes everything I have to not scream out in pain. I look at my arm, and I see a fresh bullet wound that formed on it. I know what to do, I’ve seen Ken do this countless of times. I grab my opposite sleeve, and I take out my knife, and I cut it off. I wrap the sleeve around the bullet wound, and I tie it as tight as I can, that will stop the bleeding for a while. I pick up the rifle that I dropped, and with my good arm I set it over the little barrier I’ve been hiding behind. I look through the scope and see Wolf congratulating a man with a sniper rifle in his hand. I line up my sights with the man’s head, and I pull the trigger, and I watch as he slumps down. “Logan?” I hear a familiar voice say, and I turn around to see Ken standing there. My eyes widen as he stares at me, looking both angry and shocked. “I was just-“ I say, but he stops me mid-sentence. “Get up, the bandits are gaining on us.” Ken says, and he grabs me by my good arm, yanking me to my feet, and he sprints to the door of the lab, still holding my arm tightly. He yanks the door open, and shoves me through the door, and he slams it shut as he enters The Lab. “I’m not even going to ask what the hell that was!” Ken exclaims to me, the anger in his face fully noticeable. “I was just trying to buy us some time.” I say, but his reaction is still surprising me. “Just drop it!” He exclaims again. He takes a couple of deep breathes, then he reaches into the pocket of his jacket, and he takes out a pamphlet. “Look, remember that airplane crash we saw a couple of days ago, the one I went to go check, well they were from this place called The Fort, if no one survives this fight, and you can get out of here, go to The Fort. If something happens to me, or Rose, and I tell you to run, you run to our backup location, the town. If no one else is there in a day, then you go to The Fort. Okay Logan?” Ken says. I don’t even respond as this revelation that he’s been keeping a possible safe zone hidden from the rest of is complete shocking to me. “Just do it.” Ken says, and he wraps me into a hug. “Come on, go where Rose and Wesley are, I got some things to do here.” He says, and he points to the door in the back of the room we are in. I quickly set off to the door, Ken is obviously angered with what I did, probably even more than angered, but I had to do it, to protect the group. I had to. ---- Ken Myers Jr.'s POV I stand in the same spot I was in when Logan left to Rose and Wesley. I don’t even have anything to do, I can’t do anything right. I always end up fucking up. The one thing I’ve tried to shield Logan from, the thing that I never wanted him to do, he ends up doing. I guess I couldn’t shield Logan forever. I hit my forehead with my palm, I guess in the end this world makes everyone a killer. I just hoped that it would take longer for him. I hoped that he could live his childhood before this happened. I’m ripped out of my thoughts in the moment as the door of the Lab suddenly explodes, sending pieces of metal everywhere. I try to turn away from it, but I feel pieces of metal rip through my skin, and my ears are filled with a ringing sound. I look around, everything looks fine, but my ears are still filled with the ringing sound. I feel blood fall out of me with every second that I stay up. I close my eyes, and after a couple of seconds I open them, but the ringing sound is still there. I look back to see Wolf standing in front of the door, a pistol in one hand, and a knife in the other. I see a couple of bandits appear behind him, and he yells at them something that I can’t hear because I still hear the ringing. The bandits spread out around the Lab, and I see Wolf walk towards me, and he raises his knife at me, and he swings. I react as quickly as I can, and I grab his hand, but the ringing is still going on. He head butts me, and I stumble back, and he swings the knife at me, and it cuts a small gash in my arm. I grip my arm, and with all the strength I can conjure up I swing my hand at his face, and it connects, and he stumbles back, and trips onto his back. Guess that was a strong punch. I go to kick him, but he swings the knife at me, and it nearly connects with my leg. I stumble back due to that, and I trip, falling on my back, and I feel the pieces of metal that were there slice deeper into my back. I yelp out in pain, but this time I actually hear it, and the ringing in my ears slowly stops. I see Wolf stand up, and he raises his knife, and he swings down, but I quickly roll to my side, and I see the knife break when it hits the metal floor. I quickly punch him in the leg, and he trips over. I roll over to him, and kneel on top of him, and I proceed to bring down my right fist on his face, and then I bring down my left fist. And I repeat this until Wolf gathers enough strength to shove me off of him, and he quickly stands up, and he starts running down one of the corridors his men ran through. But this time I don’t gather any strength to stand up, the pain in my back continually intensifies, but I just stay laying down. ---- Dwight Allen's POV I stop aimlessly around the moment I hear a couple of gunshots ring out of the woods next to the sidewalk I’m walking on. I look to my right where the woods are, and I start walking towards it. I probably shouldn’t do this, but I’ve been alone for an entire year and a half, I need some human interaction. I continue walking towards the source of this gunshot, and a biter suddenly pops out at me. Without even thinking I whip out my knife and I shove it into the biters forehead. I push the biter away from me. I continue walking towards the noise, and I finally arrive at it to see a man standing there, with a sub-machine gun in his hands. Without even thinking I quickly lunge forward and insert my knife into the back of his head, penetrating his skull, going through his brain. I push his body off of my knife, and I wipe his blood off and shove it into my pocket. I pick up the gun he was holding, and I pull the strap over me, and I hold the gun in both my hands. I slowly walk towards the building that was standing in front of him, and I see a big hole in the middle of it, probably blown open. I slowly walk towards it, looking in all directions for anyone that could be looking. I still remember the measures I would go through when I controlled a bunch of people to my ever will, can never be too careful. The coast looks clear, so I quickly walk through the door, and the moment I look around, it’s like I just won the lottery. I stare down to the front of me to see Ken laying there on the ground, blood flowing out of cuts on his body, lying in a puddle of blood. “Motherfucking Ken Myers, I just found motherfucking Ken Myers again, I’m dreaming right, Ken you mind pinching me because I got to be dreaming.” I say, sounding more giddy than a regular little school girl. “I-I thought I had k-killed you.” Ken says, struggling through every word, I can feel the pain coming out of him, and it’s like the best gift I’ve ever gotten. “Well you would have killed me, if I hadn’t been careful and placed my own guys around that arena instead of myself. You remember Daniel right? The one you left for dead, because of me.” I say, with a little smirk, and I watch as Ken starts struggling to get up, he probably just wants to punch the shit out of me. “Fu-Fuck you asshole. That man was like a-a brother t-to me, don’t you d-dare talk about him.” Ken says, and he still struggles to get up. I raise my gun to his forehead, and I say “Don’t worry, you will be with Daniel in just a moment.”. But just as I’m about to pull the trigger, a bull whizzes by my head, and I look up to see that Logan kid standing there, pointing a gun at me. I quickly dive behind a cover point. This is going to be fun. Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues